Into Eternity
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Den Titel hab ich von dem Namen einer Band, der Untertitel ist ein Song dieser Band ... Am Weihnachtsball tanzen ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau miteinander, ohne zu wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben ... schlecht.


Buried in Oblivion

**_Into Eternity_**

Der Weihnachtsball war schon beinahe beendet, als die Band ein sehr ruhiges Lied spielte, das eindeutig zum nah aneinander tanzen einlud ... Ein Grinsen umspielte Dracos dünne Lippen. Nicht etwa, weil er solche Songs mochte, nein. Eher, weil er erfolgreich vor Pansy geflohen und er somit eindeutig einer Katastrophe entgangen war.  
Allein schon die Vorstellung von Parkinson, die sich an ihn presste und dachte, sie sei unglaublich sexy und begehrenswert ... Er schüttelte sich, nur die Überlegung allein war gruseliger als alle Todesser und der Dunkle Lord zusammen.  
So in Gedanken versunken war er einfach stur geradeaus gelaufen und hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass das Licht so gedämmt wurde, sodass man nur noch schemenhafte Körperkonturen erfassen konnte.  
Viele Körperkonturen um ihn herum.  
Bei Merlins Barte ... Er war doch nicht etwa mitten in der tanzwütigen Menge gelandet?!

*

Hermine sah sich verwundert nach Viktor um. Vor ein paar Sekunden stand er noch neben ihr und plötzlich war er verschwunden ... Nutzte er die kurze Pause der Band, um etwas zu Trinken zu holen oder wurde er unabsichtlich von ihr abgeschnitten?  
Doch mit einem Schlag hatte sie ganz andere Sorgen, nämlich die Band, die wohl gleich weiterspielen würde und das Licht, dass verdunkelt wurde, sodass es zu dem langsamen Stück passte, das sie gerade anspielten. Die Brünette sah sich hektisch um, erblickte jedoch nur Schatten ihrer Mitschüler, wer auch immer für die ‚Technik' zuständig war hatte eindeutig etwas übertrieben ...  
Mit der Absicht, Viktor außerhalb der Tanzfläche zu suchen, kämpfte sie sich langsam, aber stetig in Richtung weniger stickige Luft.  
Doch kurz bevor Hermine Befreiung witterte, stieß sie unangenehm mit jemandem zusammen, der wohl auch allein umherirrte.  
Viktor?  
Nein, der Junge vor ihr war kleiner als ihr Tanzpartner und um einiges schmaler...

„Tut mir leid!"

Doch ihr Gegenüber schien sie nicht zu verstehen, denn es folgte keine Reaktion.  
Gut, dann eben nicht. Sie wollte sich an dem Unbekannten vorbeischieben, doch dieser griff sie unmittelbar an der Hüfte und hielt sie sanft fest.  
Hermine blieb überrascht stehen.

*

Draco blickte gerade hilfesuchend umher, als ein Mädchen gegen ihn prallte. Ein verwunderter Blick nach unten zeigte ihm gerade noch, dass sie ihm etwas entgegenschrie, was er nicht verstand. Aber in einem konnte er sich sicher sein: Es war nicht seine ‚verlorene' Tanzpartnerin und somit nicht der Weltuntergang. Die Gestalt vor ihm war kleiner, zierlicher und eindeutig weiblicher als Pansy. Zudem hatte sie lange Haare, wie er gerade noch erkennen konnte.

Draco mochte lange Haare ...

Plötzlich bewegte sie sich und er hatte den Eindruck, als sei dies eine Aufforderung zum Tanzen gewesen.  
Einem Urinstinkt in sich folgend legte er seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre zierlichen Hüften und sie blieb stehen.  
Er wusste, er würde Spaß mit ihr haben.  
Er wusste nicht, wer sie war, aber es war ihm egal. Er konnte verschwinden, bevor der Song zu Ende war. Warum sollte er nicht auch einmal seine Freude mit einem gut gebauten Mädchen haben? Und auch wenn ihr Gesicht noch so hässlich sein mochte, sie hatte diesen berauschenden Körper und wenn er rechtzeitig verschwand, war dies das Einzige, was ihn zu interessieren hatte.  
Doch momentan redete Draco sich nebenher noch ein hübsches Gesicht dazu ein. Eine Visage, wie seine Traumfrau sie haben musste. Also eine völlig Unbekannte.  
Aber warum hatte sie dann Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem, den er kannte aber nicht zuordnen konnte?

All dies war ihm momentan jedoch herzlich egal, denn sie hatten beide begonnen, sich zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen.  
Wann hatte er denn damit angefangen? War er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er zur Puppe eines unbekannten Geistes geworden war? Er, Draco Malfoy?

*

Nachdem sie die Hände auf ihren Hüften spürte, ging Hermine etwas näher auf den Unbekannten zu.  
Wer war er?  
Ein Hogwarts-Schüler?  
Beauxbatons, oder doch Durmstrang?  
Sie wusste es nicht, aber als sie ihre linke Hand an seinen Rücken, die rechte jedoch auf seine Schulter legte und sich an ihn anlehnte, wusste sie, dass er einen Traumkörper besitzen musste, dem sogar Viktor nicht viel beizusetzen hatte ... Die Schultern des bulgarischen Quidditch-Spielers waren ihr schon immer etwas zu breit ... Hermine mochte schmalere Typen, die trotzdem nicht schmächtig waren um einiges lieber. So wie ihr momentaner Tanzpartner.  
Wie wohl sein Gesicht aussah?  
Wenn es nach ihren Berechnungen ‚guter Körper gleich schönes Gesicht' ging, war er die wunderbarste Person auf der Erde. Doch momentan war es Hermine egal, solange er sich gut bewegte – und das tat er – konnte sie abwarten.

*

Im völligen Einklan miteinander tanzten Hermine und Draco und als das Stück mit einem gehauchten „Thank you, guys" beendet wurde, schrak der männliche Part auf.

*

Sie hatte ihn fasziniert, zu sehr fasziniert. Er war nicht rechtzeitig abgehauen. Doch der heutige Abend schien ein glücklicher für der jungen Slytherin zu sein, denn das Licht wurde nicht erhellt und es ging genauso langsam weiter.  
Seine Hand rutschte etwas nach unten ...

*

Hermine erschrak etwas, als die Hand ihres Tänzers gleich am Anfang des neuen Songs langsam in Richtung ihres Hinterns wanderte, doch sie wartete ab, was passieren würde. Würde er sich zu viel erlauben, würde seine Visage Bekanntschaft mit ihrer Faust machen, genau wie Malfoy im letzten Schuljahr.  
Im Inneren schüttelte sie sich. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Tanzpartner an ihrer Seite, _warum_ musste sie an Draco Malfoy denken?

*

Dracos Hand hatte genug gespürt. Nein, er war nicht plötzlich an ihren Beinen angelangt, und nein, er war nicht auf unüberbrückbare Widerstände gestoßen.  
Er wollte dem Mädchen nicht noch näher treten, am Ende scheuerte sie ihm eine, wie das Schlammblut Granger letztes Jahr.  
Aber jetzt, wo eine wundervolle Tänzerin in seinen Armen war, wollte er nicht an sie denken. Von Hermine Granger hatte er in der normalen Schulzeit schon genug. Auch wenn sie heute überraschend hübsch war – für ihre Verhältnisse.

*

Die Hand wanderte wieder nach oben und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.  
Jetzt könnte sie wieder auf ewiglich hier und so verharren...

Auch die nachfolgende Tat des Jungen veränderte dieses Wunsch nicht, sondern verstärkte ihn nur noch – er küsste sie sanft und ohne den Hauch eines Zögerns wurde der Kuss erwidert.

*

Draco war glücklich. Schon seit langem hatte er keinen Salto seines Magens mehr erlebt, doch das Mädchen ihm gegenüber hatte dieser Auszeit ein Ende bereitet. Sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert, den Kuss, der ihn einfach überkommen hatte.  
Sie hatte zarte Lippen, die ihn doch jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, förmlich anschreien mussten, er solle sie küssen.  
War sie am Ende doch von einer der anderen beiden Schule, die momentan im Schloss vertreten waren?

*

Der Augenblick wurde unterbrochen vom Sänger der Band, der erneut das Ende des Songs verkündete und sich bedankte.  
Draco und Hermine, die noch immer nicht wussten, wer ihnen gegenüberstand, lösten sich voneinander und nur ein paar Sekunden später erhellte sich der Saal wieder.

*

Wenn alles nach seinem Plan verlaufen wäre, wäre Draco jetzt über alle Berge.  
Doch er wollte wissen, wen er geküsst hatte, wer ihm gezeigt hatte, was Schönheit war und vor Allem, ob sie so hübsch war wie er dachte.

Ihr Gefühl sagte Hermine, sie müsse auf jeden Fall verschwinden, da sie sowieso gleich einen Herzkasper erleiden würde.  
Doch sie entschied sich dagegen.  
Sie wollte wissen, wer sie besser geküsst hatte, als Viktor es je getan hatte und wer dieses berauschenden Körperbau sein Eigen nennen konnte.

*

Das Licht erhellte sich ... Gleich würde Draco wissen, wer ihm hier den Verstand geraubt hatte ...

*

Es wurde heller in der Halle ... Nicht mehr lange, dann wusste Hermine, wer sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst verzaubert hatte ...

*

Als die Rieseneiszapfen ihren Glanz wiedererlangt hatten und die Christbäume wieder strahlten als gäbe es kein Morgen, sahen sich Hermine und Draco begierig ins Gesicht.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

Hermines Mund klappte selbstständig auf.

Dracos linker Nasenflügel sowie seine Augenbraue auf derselben Seite fingen an zu zittern.

Hermine hingegen zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Beide fassten sich gleichzeitig an die Lippen und sanken auf den Boden.

Die junge Gryffindor blickte sich hektisch um, ob sie jemand beobachtet hatte, doch alle waren wieder auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne fixiert. Um sie herum war niemand mehr und auch an den Tischen saß niemand.

„Zum Glück hat das ... _das_ keiner mitgekriegt ..."

„Kannst du laut sagen, Granger ..."

„D-Das bleibt doch unter uns, oder?"

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich will, dass alle wissen, was ich mit dem Schlammblut getan habe?"

Draco war laut geworden und schlagartig drehten sich alle zu den beiden um.

Der sonst so blasse Junge lief puterrot an und auch Hermine sah nicht besser aus, ihr Gesicht glich einer überreifen Tomate.

„Was ist zwischen euch gelaufen?", schrie jemand in die Stille, die sogar die Band mitgerissen hatte, hinein.

„Ja, sag schon, Schlammblut! Was hast du mit meinem Draco-Spatzi getan?"

Draco sah rot.  
Pansy hatte sich über Jahre hinweg immer dumm und stark daneben benommen, aber sie hatte seinen ohnehin schon vollen inneren Kessel zum Überlaufen gebracht.  
Hier und jetzt konnte er sie loswerden, und zudem noch einen guten Ersatz ergattern ...

„Pansy, ich bin nicht Draco-Spatzi und schon gar nicht deiner. Du willst wissen, was das Schlammblut und ich getan haben? Dann sieh genau hin!"

Und ohne ein weiteres Zögern beugte er sich zu der verhassten Gryffindor hinüber und küsste sie.

*

Hermine war geschockt.  
Draco Malfoy küsste sie bewusst?  
Wer oder was hatte ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt?  
Als sie das leise durch ihre Lippen zischte, grinste er nur und meinte:

„Wenn, dann du."

„Malfoy, du bist wahnsinnig."

Ein Lächeln, dass sie gerade so erahnen konnte, zeigte ihr, dass er ihr wohl zustimmte.  
Draco löste sich sanft von Hermine und fragte dann leise:

„Gehen wir nach draußen?"

Hermine stand ohne zu zögern auf und der Slytherin folgte ihr.

Ohne auf die gesamte Schule zu achten, verließen sie die Große Halle.  
In der Eingangshalle stießen sie auf Ron und Harry, die wie eingefroren dastanden als hinter ihrer Freundin ihr Erzfeind aus der Halle kam.

Hermine lief belustigt und Draco feixend an ihnen vorbei, vor allem Ron sah aus, als wären die beiden Riesenspinnen, die ihn fressen wollten.

*

Unmittelbar nachdem sie auf das offene Gelände getreten waren, trafen sich ihre scharfen Blicke in der Luft und erzeugten eine ungeheuren Spannung.

„Was hast du getan, Malfoy?!"

„Ich hab nur meine Haut gerettet."

„Ach, ich war nur Mittel zum Zweck."

„Natürlich, ich würde doch nie mit einem Schlammblut wie _dir_ ..."

„Und ich nie mit einem verstunkenen Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem!"

„Na also, alles ist irrational, was steht dann noch einem Spaziergang um den See im Wege?"

„Na, gar nichts!"


End file.
